Various types of brackets used for mounting or supporting electrical connection boxes are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,137 (the '137 patent) to Oliva describes apparatus and method for mounting an electrical box between studs in a wall. Embodiments of the present invention include improvements to the mounting brackets as described in the '137 patent, which is incorporated by reference herein. The mounting bracket of the '137 patent is of a unitary construction, having an open face, and is of a length of either 16 or 24 inches, to accommodate the distance typically separating wall studs used in the construction industry.
Another type of conventional mounting bracket, or electrical fastener used for supporting electrical connection boxes does not have an open face, but rather has three or four pre-designated slots, or open spaces for mounting three or four electrical boxes at precise, predetermined locations. These mounting brackets are commonly referred to as “box mounting brackets” and are available from numerous sources, such as Raco; Thomas & Betts as its “Steel City” brand electrical fastener; Cooper as its “B-Line” brand electrical fastener; and Caddy, as its model RBS 16 electrical fastener for accommodating three electrical boxes, or its model RBS 24 fastener for accommodating four electrical boxes. These brackets include pairs of holes positioned at predetermined locations for precise positioning of large electrical boxes and/or large electrical box covers. As with the mounting brackets of the '137 patent, the RBS 16 and RBS 24 type brackets are of a unitary construction. Also, single bar brackets, both fixed and adjustable are know, as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,967 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,959.